particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Air Force (Dorvish Republic)
The Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Dorvische Fliegertruppe) is the aerial warfare branched of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It is widely considered to be smallest branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces and least popular, with professional enrollment lower than the two branches. The Dorvish Air Force has an estimated 600+ aircraft and nearly 175,000 professional soldiers. The Dorvish Air Force has had an ever growing role in the Dorvish Armed Forces, they have at times been an air superiority air force while more recently they have focused on sustained air combat operations and supporting ground and naval forces with supplying. The Dorvish Air Force is underneath the command of the Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) and the Inspectorate of the Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe). The Dorvish Air Force is responsible for all aircraft operations, Raymond Petrov disbanded the Dorvish Naval Aviation branch and this practice was continued and solidified when the "Petrov", a Rodshyan-class nuclear aircraft carrier was scrapped in favor of a more mobile fleet. The Dorvish Air Force jointly operates the helicopter fleet of the Dorvish Armed Forces with the Dorvish Army. Similar to other branches of the Dorvish military, the command and control structure of the Dorvish Air Force is very similar to that of the Supreme General Staff. The Dorvish Air Force is comprised of 2 fighter wings, 1 close air support wing, 1 reconnaissance and electronic warfare wing and 1 transportation wing. The Dorvish Air Force also maintains the elite Fallschirmjäger, which are Dorvish paratroopers. The Fallschirmjäger are a feared and dangerous group, the Dorvish Special Forces have attempted several times to get the 2 Fallschirmjäger divisions underneath their command but the DAF will not relent. The Fallschirmjäger operate semi-independently of the Dorvish Air Force and are managed by the Fallschirmjäger Command (Dundorfian: Fallschirmjägerkommando) and the Commander of the Fallschirmjäger (Dundorfian: Kommandeur der Fallschirmjäger). History Minister of Defense Hugo Wilhelm von Salzer-Neuhäusser announced in January 4260 that the Dorvish Air Force would be expanding their Fallschirmjäger by another division and that the Dorvish Air Force would undergo a serious review. The first purchase is expected to be delivered in June 4260 of 124 aircraft to form a new fighter wing and specialty aircraft to be purchased. Structure, organization and forces Organization The Dorvish Air Force is underneath the command of the Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) and the Dorvish Air Force Staff (Dundorfian: (Führungsstab der Dorvische Fliegertruppe). The Dorvish Air Force underwent the same transformation that the Dorvish Navy underwent underneath the guidance of Inspector of the Dorvish Navy Admiral Alban Gass. Air force academies The Dorvish Air Force maintains the Air Force School (Dundorfian: Fliegertruppeschule). This is the primary school for all Dorvish airman, unlike the Dorvish Navy which maintains a separate naval academy, all enlisted, non-commissioned officers and commissioned offices go through training at the Air Force School. Officers who enter into staff positions will be trained at the Dorvish War Academy rather than the Air Force School but only once they have achieved a staff position within the Dorvish Air Force. The Air Force School is located at Ordensburg Kerkeneik, at Kerkeneik Air Force Base, which is located just outside of Haldor. Air bases and forces The Dorvish Air Force maintains several air bases, sometimes they are attached to airports that are joint military-civilian ventures. They are as follows: *'Kordusia, Miktar and Largonia' **Petrov International Airport - Haldor, Kordusia **Kordaw Air Base - Kordaw, Kordusia **Vilnau Air Base - Vilnau, Kordusia **Hauzenwald Air Base - Hauzenwald, Kordusia **Frostenbruck Airport - Frostenbruck, Miktar **Osterschau Air Base - Osterschau, Miktar **Königheim Air base - Königheim, Miktar **Zitadelle Air Base - Zitadelle, Largonia **Grenzmark Air base - Grenzmark, Largonia *'Dorvan' **Fairfax International Airport - Fairfax **Konestadt Air Base - Konestadt *'Westmark' **Kaiser Wilhelm Air Base - Küssingen **Traisheim Air base - Traisheim The Dorvish Air Force is organized underneath a system that was created for the Reichsfliegertruppe during the time of the Dundorfian Reich. The Dorvish Air Force maintains the following organization: The Dorvish Air Force maintains fighter wings (made for aerial defense and air superiority), fighter-bomber wings (made for air superiority and CAS), a heavy bomber wing (made for medium and long range bombing), transportation wings, reconnaissance wings and helicopter wings. Transportation Wing "Alpha" is responsible for flights of VIPs including the head of state and head of government. The Air Force Protection Brigade "Strohkirch" is responsible for protection of Dorvish air bases and air force installations throughout the nation. Air Defense Brigade "Landau" is responsible for the air defense systems of the nation. Uniform, ranks and insignia The Dorvish Air Force wears a dark blue version of the Dorvish Army uniform, which is a dark green color. Equipment The Dorvish Air Force at one point imported many of it's aircraft from Trigunia however starting in the mid-2900s the Dorvish began to form defense contracts with several other Artanian nations through the Artanian Union and eventually formed Artanian Defense Group. Artanian Defense Group is a multinational effort to research, develop and produce military equipment for members of the Artanian Union. Starting in 3915, when the ADG Tornado began production, the Dorvish Air Force sold their equipment and began purchasing en masse new aircraft from the Artanian Defense Group. The Dorvish Air Force and the Air Force Technical Office were leading the research and development of the Unionfighter in the early 3900s and helped the project become a reality. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik